


i like you too

by CuteAsANewt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Finale, fix it (kind of), mostly just a "directly after" plus some internal dialouge and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsANewt/pseuds/CuteAsANewt
Summary: Just an add on to the bench scene, canon compliant, but a continuation on their time on the bench that we didn't get to see. (one in a sea of what i'm sure will be dozens of fics with this exact plot)





	i like you too

**Author's Note:**

> it was such a cute scene and I keep rewatching it but also i want MORE. so here's more.

TJ wasn’t sure why he said what he said. One minute they were laughing about his name and he was feeling surprisingly lighthearted after Cyrus’ reaction to hearing his biggest secret. The next minute their eyes locked on one another and the acceptance and (love?) TJ saw radiating from Cyrus made his head swarm with fuzziness and his ears ring and his mouth go dry and the words were out before he even registered what he was saying, what he was asking to be asked.

“Is… there anything else you wanna know?” He swallowed hard, trying to focus on anything other than the ringing in his ears and pounding in his chest. He noticed Cyrus’s hand resting on the bench between them and slowly, without breaking eye contact so as to not draw attention, he inched his hand closer to Cyrus’s, hoping to brush his fingertips lightly across the back of his hand, a gesture that was enough to get his point across while still being small enough that he could back pedal in case he completely misunderstood what was happening between them right now. Was something happening between them right now?

Cyrus looked down at their hands, millimeters apart, but TJ was too nervous to look with him. He sat still, holding his breath and waiting for Cyrus’s eyes to find his once again.

When Cyrus did look back up with a small smile forming across his face, TJ’s throat constricted.

“Is there anything else you  _ want  _ to tell me?” Cyrus’s eyes looked simultaneously open and guarded. Hopeful and scared.

TJ still felt like he couldn’t breathe, there was no turning back after this. “Yeah.” he managed to choke out, moving his hand closer still until finally his fingers were gently brushing against the back of Cyrus’s hand, noticing that Cyrus not only kept his hand under TJ’s, but lifted it slightly to give TJ better access. TJ didn’t know how to tell Cyrus what he wanted to say. He needed to be sure they were on the same page before his brain would allow his mouth to confess. “Is there anything you wanna tell  _ me _ ?”

There was a beat of silence following the question as they held eye contact, hands still lightly brushing. Finally Cyrus’s lip quivered and he exhaled out a “yes.” and that was all TJ needed. They were on the same page. Of course they were, they were Cyrus and TJ.

He couldn’t fight the smile creeping on his face as he deliberately reached further to grab Cyrus’s hand and to his utter astonishment, Cyrus grabbed back, interlacing their fingers. 

TJ looked back up and let out a nervous laugh as Cyrus did the same. They sat on the bench holding hands and feeling absolutely giddy for an amount of time neither boy would be able to tell you. The passage of time was the furthest thing from their minds at that moment. All that mattered was that he was TJ and this was Cyrus. And they were holding hands and smiling at each other. 

And they  _ liked  _ each other. At least, that was the obvious conclusion TJ drew from their exchange, but he felt panic rise in his chest when he realized Cyrus never actually said those words. He swallowed again, trying to keep himself as together as he could.

“So…” TJ drew out as he ran the pad of his thumb across Cyrus’s fingernails. “You never actually answered my question. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Cyrus scoffed and rolled his eyes but his adoring smile stayed firmly planted in place. “First of all, that wasn’t your question. You asked if there’s anything I wanted to tell you and I did answer, I said yes! Second, I think I remember me asking you that first?”

“So?”

“So…?”

“So I don’t care if you asked first! Look, you said it yourself, I can be oblivious. And I just, I think there’s something going on here right now” he lifted up their clasp hands to emphasize his point, at which Cyrus chuckled. “But, I just want to be absolutely sure we’re on the same page. So, can you just like, confirm please? Is what I feel happening what’s really happening?”

Cyrus’s smile turned mischievous. “Well, what do you feel happening here?”

TJ tossed his head back on the bench and exhaled, exasperated, “ugh, Cyrus…”

“Ugh, Thelonious…” Cyrus mocked.

TJ’s face turned hard and serious as he shot Cyrus a warning glance, which lasted about two seconds before they both cracked and started laughing. 

“Seriously though,” TJ started, “I just want to hear you say it first before I say it. I… I can’t say it first.” he sighed as he looked down at their hands then back up at Cyrus. “You’ve always been the braver one.”

Cyrus shook his head, bewildered. “Me? Braver than you? Brave period?”

“Yes, Cyrus! You’re so open, you’re so…” he gestured wildly in front of him with his free hand, “so YOU, unapologetically Cyrus.” He looked down at his lap and the rest came out as a whisper. “I don’t know how to be unapologetically TJ. I don’t know how to be brave like you.”  
TJ felt the loss of contact on the palm of his hand as Cyrus wiggled free from their grasp. Before TJ could look up and see what was happening, he felt a warm hand gently cup the side of his face, softly turning his head up and towards Cyrus.

“TJ.” Cyrus’s eyes were wide and searching and imploring. “Be brave.”

And for the second time that night, TJ found his mouth talking before his brain had time to mull over the consequences. “I like you, Cyrus. Like, as in a crush. I like you so much.”

Cyrus’s hand, still pressed against TJ’s face, felt clammy against his cold skin and he felt heat erupt from his cheek when he felt Cyrus’s thumb slowly rubbing circles on his skin just above the corner of his mouth.

“I like you too, TJ.”

TJ wanted Cyrus to feel the same warmth he felt radiating from his face so he brought his hand up to place against Cyrus’s face, both boys leaning closer to each other in the process.

When they made eye contact, all TJ could hear was Cyrus’s words on repeat in his head.  _ TJ, be brave. TJ, be brave. TJ, be brave. _

TJ licked his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Cyrus gave a small nod as he leaned in further until their lips pressed together. 

TJ’s eyes were still closed as they pulled apart and he hummed softly. “I like you.”

Cyrus chuckled, “I like you too.”

He opened his eyes and beamed at Cyrus. “Cyrus, I like you.”

“I know! I know, I like you too!”

“I like you! And I get to tell you that I like you! And not be scared about it! And I get to kiss you!” Cyrus chuckled at that. “Wait, the kiss was okay, right? Did I make you move too fast?”

Cyrus leaned in to give TJ another quick kiss. “It was perfect.” he reassured. “And guess what?”

“What?”

“I like you too.”


End file.
